hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Griffin
Griffin, '''also known as the '''Invisible Man, is a main character in the Hotel Transylvania ''movie series. '''Official Profile' He is an invisible man whose glasses are the only thing that can be seen. Griffin is one of the many guests that stays in Hotel Transylvania for Mavis' 118th birthday. He is a friend of Dracula and is funny. He is one of the monsters who helps Dracula get to Jonathan, he drives the car. He uses his invisibility to surprise people and to help him during fights. He often seems to forget he's invisible as seen when he expects people to know what color his hair is, gets embarrassed when his swimming trunks are pulled down and when he shaves and combs his hair while getting ready for the party. He plays drums in the band playing for Mavis. Biography 19th Century When Dracula and Martha were married, Griffin along with, Wayne, Frank & Murray played music for them. They came to their home when Martha gave birth to Mavis. Hotel Transylvania 'Arriving at the Hotel' On the Day of Mavis' birthday party, Griffin arrives at the hotel surprising Dracula by lifting up his cape & pinches him. Griffin, Frank, Wayne, Wanda, Murray & Euncie came to Mavis' room to greet her and upon hearing that Mavis is allowed to visit a human village, He warns her to watch out for pitch forks. When Mavis jumps out & heads to the village, Frank sees that Dracula is gone as they didn't know that the village was fake & was built to scare Mavis & letting her stay in the hotel. The plan worked, but it lead a human named Johnny into the hotel. 'Meeting Johnny' After Dracula failed to get Johnny out using his secret exits, he ends up seeing his friends. After Johnny was discovered, he pretended to be Frankenstein's Right Arm's Cousin, Johnnystein. Griffin surprises Johnny & asked what brings him here. Johnny continues with Dracula's lie of being a party planner for Mavis' Birthday Party that He's party planning for Mavis' birthday. Johnny decides to see how good Drac's friends are; he finds their musical talent "good, but a little old school." Borrowing Murray's guitar, Johnny improvises a rock song for Mavis, impressing her and the crowd; everyone wants Johnny to help with something, but Dracula says they have to stay on schedule. Annoying Drac, everyone wants Johnny to join in. They started with Bingo, but everyone except Dracula was bored. The first activity was bingo & everyone except Dracula was bored. At the Gym, he played charades with the Hydras, but is terrible at it sense he was invisible. At the pool he played a Game of "Chicken Fight" supporting Murray, & when he was out of the pool, Wayne pulls his swimsuit out & everyone laughs as he runs. After Johnny was kicked out of the hotel by Dracula, Griffin & his friends relaxed at the sauna. After Dracula saying that Mavis would never be with someone with Johnny's kind, Frank thinks that Dracula is saying that their kind isn't good enough, but Dracula said that he mean't that she wouldn't be with someone with red curly hair. He angrily tells Dracula that he has red curly hair & Dracula yells of "How he was suppose to know that?" He tells them that Johnny left because he didn't like Mavis or any monsters, but Johnny fell from a weak part of the roof landing on Dracula after showing Mavis her first sunrise. Truth Revealed At the night of Mavis' party, Griffin plays the drums apparently having a good time, before hearing Dracula reveal that the village that Mavis went to was fake. They approached Dracula wanting to know what he did revealing that he build the town & the zombies dressed up as the towns people to scare Mavis. Just then, the chief of the Hotel Quasimodo Wilson & his pet rat, Esmeralda arrives, but Quasimodo was frozen by Dracula earlier so know knew what he was saying, but The Fly speaks frozen telling everyone that he said that Dracula brought a human into the hotel & that the Human was Johnny. Frank think he's lying, which Griffin agrees too & wondering why Quasimodo was picking his nose, as he said "it's a long story" & When Johnny was revealed by Esmeralda, everyone panicked. After Mavis blames her dad after Johnny left to respect his wish & Mavis yells at him & flies off, Griffin and all the other monsters leave. 'Getting Johnny Back' When everyone was trying to check out of the hotel, Dracula apologizes for lying, saying that Johnny wasn't a bad guy & that he doesn't think that humans are bad anymore. When hearing that Mavis & Johnny "Zinged", Griffin agree to get Johnny back & drove the cab to find him. Thanks to Johnny's shirt that fell off his backpack, Winnie reveals he's at the airport leaving at 8 a.m. & they began their quest. Griffin and the group were confused when they arrive at the town where they are greeted by the humans & by a sign advertising a "Monster Festival"; they are shocked to find humans dressed up as monsters and several banners with pun-related cheers for them. Unfortunately, the way to the airport is blocked, so they walked through the crowd. Murray gets an idea to show everyone who they really are, but sense they haven't scared anyone in years, So Griffin uses Frank's pyrophobia to try scaring the humans; however, they cheer as they idolize the monsters. After Frank explains the situation, several humans dressed as vampires uses their capes to provide shade for Dracula all the way to the airport. After Dracula got Johnny back, Griffin & everyone celebrated Mavis & Johnny's relationship. Griffin, along with, Frank, Wayne, Murray, Johnny, Mavis & Dracula sang a song about "Zing". Hotel Transylvania 2 'Mavis and Johnathan's Wedding' Griffin is seen sitting with Dracula, Frank, Wayne, Murray, Wanda and Eunice at Johnny and Mavis' wedding at the beginning of the second film And asks Murray how hot his date is after Murray asks Griffin how hot his date is and Murray asks Griffin that he has a date and Griffin yes he does and tells them that his date is invisable and that's why they can't see her and Frank says is she from Canada then Griffin tells them to be quiet because of the wedding is starting. then Griffin looks at Mavis adorably as she approaches the stage in her wedding dress and is disappointed when Drac tells Mavis and Johnny to share a small kiss Dennis' first Birthday Griffin is shown attending Dennis' first birthday along with Frank.Eunice,Muary, Wayne,Wanda and the wolf pups. Monster-Training boot camp Bela's attack As the the family fight between Vlad, Drac, Mike, Linda, Johnny, and Mavis start to cool down Johnny realizes that Dennis is missing and everybody start to panic and search for Dennis in the hotel by calling his name then realize he's not in the hotel and decide to go outside to search while they search for Dennis they hear load bat screetches then they finally find Dennis and Griffin tells Dennis that they been looking everywhere for him then he watches Dennis fight off the bat creatures one by one then after Dracula and Mavis join in the fight Griffin, Frank and Murray join in the fight too. After the fight they all cheer in victory after they beat the bat cronies they watch the bat cronies fly away in defeat and Dennis asks Dracula if hes cool now after he tells Dracula hes now a vampire and a superhero and Dracula tells Dennis he has always been cool human, vampire, unicorn no matter what and Dennis asks Mavis now that hes a vampire if they can stay at hotel transylvania and Mavis says yes they can stay and everyone cheers and Linda tells Dennis that she and the Laugurens would come visit him every holiday, unaware that Bella is in the bushes fuming with anger in defeat Bela grabs a stick pop out of the bushes and lunges at johnny and Johnny defends himself for his end just then Johnny and the others see Bela frozen and are shocked to see Vlad to have a change of heart Griffin and the other head back to the hotel to finish Dennis' birthday celeabration Griffin is last seen dancing with the invisibile women and falling in love with her. Gallery GriffinTheInvisibleMan.jpg Griffin poster.jpg Griffin Poster.jpg Hotel-transylvania-movie-poster.jpg Duh.png|Griffin again Hotel Transylvania Drac Friends1.jpg Guests.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg Drac friends.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4005.jpg We're Not Doing Any of That!.png IMG 0028.PNG 228379_004.jpg Drac friends sauna.jpg Griffin mirror.jpg Butt.jpg RockBand.jpg Drac friends2.jpg Drac_Friends3.png Hotel transylvania credits griffin and murray by lickried-d5u4et0.png|2d Griffin with 2d Murray. GriffinTheInvisibleMan.jpg Hotel Transylvania 2 WOvNfXXou1o.jpg Capture 53.PNG Drac and wayne fighting over the frisbee.jpg Hotel-transylvania-camp.jpg Hotel-transylvania-2-monsters.jpg DracandFriendsHT2.jpg Griffin y emili HH2.png|Griffin and the Invisible Woman Capture 26.PNG|"Wow I nailed it with that sunglasses thing!" - Griffin Capture 27.PNG|Griffin Driving The Drac Pack Quotes * Umm, what's wrong with red curly hair? * I have red curly hair! * He put his hand in my mouth to see if it would dissapear. Videos Trivia * "At one time, Griffin wore a more complete outfit, but we stripped him of his clothing to have more fun. It's hard to imagine you can articulate so much with so little until you try it," says director Genndy Tartakovsky. "When Griffin was more fully attired, I envisioned him in a 1970s disco vibe, complete with gold chains and a toupee," recalls designer Carter Goodrich. * At one point in the story development process, Griffin was actually cast as the bartender in the hotel, serving up quips alongside his cocktail concoctions. * It is stated that he has red curly hair. * He became very embarrassed when he was pantsed at the pool, in spite of the fact that nothing was visible. * He often seems to forget that he is invisible, as forgetting no one would see him when he was pantsed by Wayne, and when Dracula said Mavis would never like someone with red curly hair, he became very angry and said that he had red curly hair, to which Dracula replied 'Well how was I supposed to know that!?' * He can play drums and plays during 'Where did the time go?'. * It is unknown whether Griffin is his surname or whether the creators made it his first name in the movie. In the original H.G. Wells book; his first name is never revealed, but in other TV shows and movies he has been given a first name; including John, Jack and Hawley. In any event he is only called 'Griffin' in Hotel Transylvania. * Out of all the monsters, Griffin is quite possibly the most human as his only monstrous trait is being invisible. Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Drac Pack Category:Hotel Transylvania 2